Trust and Memories
by Saiyia
Summary: Videl Satan is proud young owman who can handle herself in any situation. She has no weakness. Except one. Trusting other people. When the anniversary of her mother's death rolls around and the truth is revealed will Videl finally trust another? GhV


**Disclaimer: I don't any of the character or th show DBZ. Please read and review I haven't written in a few years. ;**

**Chapter 1: Rough Start**

Videl sighed as she headed over to her twin sized bed and drew back the soft purple comforter. Slipping out of her fuzzy slippers she climbed into bed and pulled her covers up just below her chest. Her arms would be resting lazily across her stomach as her head tilted to the side and azure eyes gazed at a picture that rested on her nightstand.

The picture was bound by a silver frame that shimmered slightly in the pale moonlight. The photo inside was one of her mother and father hugging each other in front of the mansion and of her herself. She was only five at the time and her small hands her clinging to her mother's blue dress and joyful smile on her face. Alas many things had changed since then.

Videl was no longer such a happy and cheerful carefree child. Now, Videl had grown into a beautiful young woman with a fiery attitude and the stubbornness to match. Videl never showed a single sign of weakness except for one day every year. The anniversary of her mother's death, and that day was drawing near. Despite how she tried she was unable to calm her mind enough to drift into a peaceful sleep, but she eventually dozed off from exhaustion.

To Videl everyday was a struggle when a memory of her mother filtered into her mind. It blurred her thoughts and put her in a rather sour mood. This happened every year around this time but no one said a word and just left her to her thoughts. Although perhaps this year would be a bit different.

Hercule sighed and glanced down at his black watch to check the time before a heavy sigh filtered over his lips.

"Sweetpea! You better get up or you will be late for school!"

Videl rolled over in her bed and snuggled into her purple comforter as she groaned and opened her eyes as Hercule's voice filtered into her ears.

"I'm up...I'm up." Videl said as her blue eyes landed on her alarm clock and widened when she saw what time it was. She only had thirty minutes to get to school! Rolling out of bed she scrambled into the shower grabbing a casual pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt as she raced into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Within fifthteen minutes she was bolting down the stairs and ran right by Hercule and out the door shouting over her shoulder.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Sweet.." Hercule attempted to reply but Videl was already out of sight and half way down the block.

"Oh man... I'm gona be so late.." Videl mumbled as she rounded the corner only a few blocks from Orange Star High as a gun was fired followed by numerous screams from some people standing on the sidelines.

Videl immediately skidded to a stop and ran towards the sound of the gun shot. She stopped at the corner and peaked around the edge of brick wall trying to see what was happening. Two men dressed in black were running down the street while a police officer was pressing his hand to his shoulder. Videl shoved herself from the wall and from the shadows and started chasing after the crooks. She through her book bag at one of the guys casing him to stumble and fall, unaware that someone was following. While he struggled to get up the other man halted and turn.

"Who do you think you are girl!" The man snarled.

Videl merely let a smirk creep across her face as she answered confidently.

"Bad luck."

"I doubt that." The guy retorted as Videl lunged at him throwing a hook punch at the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. With that the other security guards held the man down and slapped cuffs on his wrists.

Meanwhile no one was paying attention to the other man who had pulled himself from the ground and was now aiming his black pistol at Videl.

"Videl! Look out!" Cried an officer who apprehending the other crook but it was too late and the crook tightened his grip on the gun and squeezed the trigger. Videl had now turned around and her eyes widened as she watched the bullet leave the gun. Having no time to react she closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

However it never came. Slowly she peeked open her eyes to see Saiyaman in front of her his arm out stretch and his right fist closed. Slowly he opened his hand and the bullet fell to the ground.

"Hello Miss Videl." Saiyaman greeted cheerfully as Videl offered him a smile in return.

"Took you long enough Saiyaman. " She joked light heartedly as Saiyaman shot a small ki blast knocking the gun from the crooks hand. Seconds later he was tackled by the security guards and apprehended.

Videl looked back at Saiyaman once more walking over and retrieving her book bag.

"I'm late, so I need to get going but thanks for the help."

"Anytime Miss Videl!" Saiyaman goofily replied before flying off into the sky and disappearing.

Videl on the other hand had started running towards Orange Star High once more. She reached her destination a few minutes later and quietly pulled the door of room 215 open, trying to sneak in as aways.

The teacher placed her chalk in the tray and turned around as soon as Videl entered.

"How nice of you to join us today Miss Satan."

Videl quietly took her seat and sunk down in it slightly.

"Sorry I'm late professor."

"Am I too believe you were fighting crime once more?"

Videl was about to answered but only managed to nod as the door opened once more Gohan stumbled into the room trying to balance all of his textbooks.

"Welcome Mr. Son. How nice of you to drop in."

Gohan quickly balanced his books and took his seat beside Videl his cheeks gaining a slight red.

I-uh...Sorry." He managed to squeak out before hiding behind his notebook as the teacher continued her lesson.

Videl was watching the professor closely trying to listen as her mind wondered farther and farther away from her class work. She began tracing her pencil lightly on her paper not taking notes at all, until Erasa nudged her shoulder while whispering.

"Girl you better stop day dreaming."

Videl blinked a few times and looked down at her paper which had nothing but scribbles a few words. Immediately taking out a new piece she started writing down notes. She could feel someone watching her as she wrote and she looked up her blue eyes meetings with Gohan's onyx ones. Quickly she managed a small smile and went back to taking notes.

Videl could tell that Gohan knew something was going on, but she hoped like the rest he would remain silent and not ask her much about it. Finally, after what seemed like hours the bell rang and she gathered her things and headed to locker.

Moments after reaching her locker and opening it she felt someone lay their hand upon her shoulder. Glancing over she was once again starring at Gohan.

"Videl, are you alright? You seemed distracted in lessons today."

Videl blinked a few times and slowly ducked under his hand and smiled at him trying to appear cheerful.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. I didn't sleep well."

Gohan was looking at her trying to see sign of emotion or despair but he picked up on none at the moment. Still he had a feeling that something was bothering her.

"Oh? Are you sure thats all?" He asked hopefully as hoping that she would tell him something or perhaps hint at something.

"Yes! I'm fine just tired!" She snapped in reply as she placed her hands on her hips attempting to stare him down.

Gohan gulped and waved his hands in the air defensively.

"Gah! Sorry, I was just worried."

"Well I'm fine so don't worry about it okay?"

Gohan nodded as he watched the black haired beauty slip by him and continue walking down the hallway. Gohan sighed and began trying to figure out what could be eating at her so badly. He didn't have much time to think before someone was waving their hands in front of his face saying his name.

"Earth to Gohan!" Erasa chimed cheerfully as Gohan blinked and looked down at her smiling.

"Oh hi Erasa."

"Hi! So how come you were staring off into space cutie?"

The demi saiyain blushed at her choice of words as he replied with a nervous smile.

"Just thinking, thats all."

"Oh really? What about? Oh! Is it Videl!?"

"Well sort of."

"Oh I knew it! I knew you liked her!"

Gohan immediately flushed crimson and waved his hands around frantically.

"No! Not like that...I mean she's just my friend. She seemed troubled today thats all."

Erasa stopped smiling for a moment and spoke in a rare but calm tone.

"Oh it just because the time of year."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gohan tilted his head curiously wondering what Erasa meant but she only shook her head.

"Sorry Gohan, but that's something you would have to talk to her about."

"Um alright.. I could do that." Gohan said a bit nervously as he remembered how harshly Videl had answered his questions earlier. None the less, that wasn't going to stop him from finding out what was wrong with his friend. After all, they usually talked about most things. Then again everyone had their secrets. Hopefully Videl would share her with him.


End file.
